bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Cú Chulainn
Cú Chulainn is a non-player character in Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the Charioteer asterisk holder who serves the Glanz Empire. His tireless combat spirit and surging wave of pressure behind his prowess puts the soldiers of the empire in awe, but rather than taking orders from the Kaiser Obilvion, he takes them from Bella, whom he considers his master. Profile Appearance Cú Chulainn is a large centaur with short white hair and brown eyes. He wears a white toga with decorative medals and a green helmet with horse ears and a long red mane. He has white markings on his face. He has a brown horse body from the waist down with green and copper armor, formerly his steed in his original life. Personality Cú Chulainn considers himself a soldier of the ancients, and has an old-fashioned way of speaking. He doesn't mind Bella's mistake of merging him into his horse, considering his centaur form makes him a more capable warrior. Due to how he came to be as a result of Bella's magics, he is fiercely loyal to her, devoting his life for her sake and making it his reason for existing. He seems simple-minded, charging forward in battle so much that he carries this over to his civilian life, such as charging through walls instead of using a door, since it is easier for him. Story Cú Chulainn was once a legendary warrior of ancient times who fell in battle. He was resurrected by Bella when she acquired a horse-mounted idol in the hero's image that was in the possession of House Geneolgia. As the idol had been damaged by a young Yew, Bella's inexperience fused the revived Cú Chulainn onto his steed. He has since then followed Bella out of loyalty. When Bella returns after losing to Yew and Edea Lee, Cú Chulainn refuses to allow Bella's execution and defies Kaiser Oblivion to the point of almost taking his own life. The kaiser spares Bella's life on the condition that she and Cú Chulainn hunt down Yew and either kill him or die in battle. The latter occurs when Yew's party is joined by Magnolia Arch. When Yew and his group use the SP Hourglass to go back in time to stop the kaiser before he can kidnap Agnès Oblige, it negates Cú Chulainn's demise, with him appearing to gain memories of his previous timeline as a consequence. Alongside Bella, Cú Chulainn offers himself to cover the unmasked Denys Geneolgia's escape to the Skyhold. Yew spares Cú Chulainn's life and asks that he and Bella be taken to see Agnès so that the cycle of death and hatred does not continue. With Bella agreeing to the terms of the surrender, Cú Chulainn is taken into custody after being asked to remove his numerous weapons. Gameplay Cú Chulainn uses abilities befitting of his Charioteer asterisk, unleashing powerful physical attacks with his array of weapons. His Born Warrior ability will passively improve his weapon mastery and damage with each attack, making him increasingly dangerous as the battle drags on. At the beginning of battle, Cú Chulainn mainly uses Trample, because it more powerful the more health he has. He can easily KO a single target at a time, using Triple Wield to deal a 3-hit strike, or Weapon Throw for massive damage. In his final battle, Cú Chulainn will use Wanton Destruction as a desperation attack, dealing a random amount of hits across the party for highly unpredictable damage. Creation and development Voice Cú Chulainn is voiced by Tetsu Inada in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Popeye Vogelsang in the English version. Other media LINE Cú Chulainn appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery Cuchulainn_chara-image.png|Render. Ayame_&_Cu_Chlainn.jpg|Cú Chulainn and Bella artwork. BS Ayame Cu Chulainn Artwork.png|Cú Chulainn and Bella artwork. BS_Cu_Chulainn_Countdown.jpg|Countdown artwork celebrating the release of Bravely Second. Cú Chulainn Artwork.png|Concept artwork. Cú Chulainn Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. Scr BS bestiary 10.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer